


Coping Mechanisms

by SlasherFiend



Series: Let It All Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Possessive Peter, stiles is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: After dealing with the traveling monster of the week, Stiles is upset. Peter takes him to the Preserve to vent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just had to write it.  
> Not beta read.  
> If something needs to be tagged, please tell me.

“Come on,” Peter said, nudging Stiles with his shoulder.

Stiles glanced at him, hands shoved in his pockets. He was radiating anger. “Why?”

Peter sighed. “It’s cathartic. You need to let it out and what better place than the wooded area that your dad certainly couldn’t get to in time with a known psychopathic werewolf?” He grinned and Stiles shook his head, kicking at a broken log.

“I have a headache.”

“You’re angry; you’re stressed, just…” Peter gestured at the forest. “Scare something. Let the animals know what a terrifying human you are.”

“Why can’t we just go back to your place and have rough angry sex?” Stiles wouldn’t look at Peter.

Peter huffed. “Because that’s not what you need. Would hurting me or having me hurt you actually make you feel better? No.”

Stiles spun around, aiming a blow at Peter’s head.

Peter caught the teen’s wrist, and didn’t let go even though Stiles tried to pull back.

“God damn it Peter! Just let me-!”

“No,” Peter growled.

Stiles aimed a punch to Peter’s ribs, which only made the wolf flinch, before he grabbed Stiles’ other wrist.

“Peter, let go.”

“You’re just going to hurt yourself.” Peter inched closer to Stiles, the leaves crunching under his feet. “And we both know your pent up anger isn’t directed at yourself, so don’t do useless damage.”

Stiles let out a deep sigh.

Peter nodded. “If I roar with you, will you let this all out?”

Stiles nodded, and then shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess? You have to want this, I won’t force you sweetheart, but I’d rather you have this as a healthy way to deal with whatever’s bothering you.”

Stiles picked his head up, eyes meeting Peter’s. He nodded slowly.

Peter let go of Stiles and the teen turned back towards the forest, throwing his shoulders back and screaming at the top of his lungs. Peter waited only a moment before shifting and roaring.

Birds scattered from the tree tops, small animals and even deer ran for cover. The flaps of wings could still be heard once the two stopped, Stiles was out of breath.

Peter changed back and let out a breath. “There,” he started to say before Stiles turned to him and buried himself against the wolf, crying. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles. “What…? Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

Stiles clung to Peter, crying harder.

Peter rubbed Stiles’ back for a few moments, then his phone buzzed and he huffed.

Stiles pulled back, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Peter pulled out his phone to read a text from Scott asking: Why did you roar? Is everything ok? There was a text from Derek as well, asking if he was ok. Peter replied to them both that everything was fine and Stiles was with him and they were just letting off some steam. Peter put his phone away, noticing Stiles texting someone. Peter waited for the human to look at him. “That took more out of you then I was expecting.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. “Sorry about that, but…I just…was thinking. The whole reason I was pissed is because I just-I feel like I’m useless sometimes, even though I know I’m not and Scott tells me I’m not. I…I’m sick of being the helpless human when something goes wrong. The bad guy just picks up on my heartbeat, maybe my fear, and all they have to do is grab me and use claws or something and then everyone’s fucked.”

“Is that what you were thinking tonight?”

The wandering Alpha hadn’t realized whose territory he crossed, but he wasn’t ready to leave without a fight. The wolves and Stiles had found him, cornered him. There was snarling and growling, a few swings were taken, then a flurry of limbs and shouting to make sure he didn’t get away. There had been a laugh and the others watched the Alpha try to back out of the alley with Stiles under his claws. He only made it to the entrance before Chris took him out with a wolfs bane bullet.

Stiles twisted his foot into the leaves. “Does it matter?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But you’re not useless. You matter to the pack; you do more than just research.”

Stiles sighed. “I know, I’ve heard this speech before, you’re not the first. And deep down I know this, it’s just…frustrating when I can’t fight back or it would kill me. I hate being the-the token captive, the one who can be *used* against everyone else, the one who always gets kidnapped and-“

Peter approached Stiles, he was pacing.

Stiles stopped talking as Peter looked him over.

“Do you feel better?”

Stiles licked his lips. “A little?” His voice wavered, like he might cry again.

“Go back home, I’ll meet you there and we’ll cuddle.”

Stiles smiled softly. “You actually called it cuddling this time.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

They walked off to their cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter waited for Stiles to get into his room before climbing up to his bedroom window.

Stiles stood there for a moment, then unlocked the window and Peter crawled through. “You’ll leave in the morning right? So my dad doesn’t find you?”

Peter nodded.

“Good.” Stiles sighed and pulled his hoodie off, tossing it to the floor. He unzipped his pants and pushed them off before crawling into bed.

Peter followed him into bed, after taking off his shoes, wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. Peter nuzzled against the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles sighed, placing a hand over Peter’s, then closed his eyes.

Peter waited, listening to the boy’s heartbeat slow, making sure he was finally asleep before closing his own eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later Stiles nudged Peter with a whine. “Dude, your claws.”

Peter hadn’t even realized…he slid them back in. “Did I scratch you?” He breathed against Stiles’ ear.

“You were growling.”

Oh, Peter hadn’t been aware he was doing that either. He wiggled, opening his mouth to say something.

“You’re not a dog so I don’t think you were dreaming…Is this about the Alpha?”

Peter growled softly, Stiles attempted to turn over. Peter stopped as Stiles faced him.

“He’s dead, so why does thinking of him get your hackles up?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I thought you said I wasn’t a dog?”

“You’re not, but you should prepare yourself for puns if you don’t answer my question.” Stiles poked Peter in the chest. “Why are you snarling in your sleep about a dead guy? You couldn’t get his power-“

“I never wanted it.”

Stiles blinked. “This is about me. You’re…protective. You wanted to kill him yourself.”

“Yes.” Peter bit back a growl.

Stiles sighed, patting Peter’s chest. “I don’t want to talk about this now; I want to get back to sleep. But since I am the resident damsel in distress I’ll convince the pack to save the next guy for you.” He rolled back over.

Peter huffed, wanting to say more, but Stiles pressed back against him. “No,” he mumbled. “Go to sleep my Big Bad Wolf.” Peter threw a leg over Stiles’ and closed his eyes, listening to the human’s heartbeat as it lulled him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
